


I won't give up (on you)

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Belle Reve, M/M, its kinda of a dc au fusion thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: For joeriezeilany who prompted “When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people stop to roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!" for Hashimada.Hashirama comes back, just like always. He must spend more time at this prison than the actual guards.





	I won't give up (on you)

The light in Madara’s cell is dim, the fluorescent bulb dulled and in need of a replacement, a common sight in Belle Reve. Silhouetted in its near orange glow is a familiar figure.

“Why are you here?” he sighs, “Haven’t you had enough? It’s been nearly a decade.”

“Why wouldn’t I be here? I’ve visited you whenever you’re here, almost everyday, for years. I’m not going to stop now,” Hashirama asserts, drawing closer to Plexiglas sealing the front of Madara’s cell.

“You should stop. A saner man would’ve stopped a long time ago,” he snorts derisively. He jerks his head down to stare at the floor, his mess of hair shadows his face. It’s a wonder they never chop it off when they process him.

Hashirama slams his palms against the front of the cell, and Madara jerks in surprise to look at him. When he sees he has his attention he begins talking, a desperate plea the gains volume and intensity with every word, “When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people stop to roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”

“Is that it. You still love me.”

Hashirama deflates, but doesn’t move his hands from the Plexiglas. “Yes, of course, always,” he insists softly.

“I thought there was a bit too much bad blood between us now for that,” Madara replies, “that there wasn’t enough of the boy you fell in love with left.”

“Never. It’s true you’re not who you were, but no one stays the same their whole life, and maybe the you now  _is_  bad, but,” he comes to an abrupt stop, fingers clenching and the glass as he struggles for words. “No one stays the same there whole life. You can change again. You could still pick a better path. It’s not too late,” he finishes.

Madara stands leisurely, and presses his handsome the glass, right up against where Hashirama’s are. “You say everyone changes, but you still sound like the same over optimistic fool.”

“What can I say. Being with you brings out the best in me,” he smiles, “If you took the chance to get close to me again you’d find I have changed.” The smile drops back off his face, and his brow scrunches in uncharacteristic seriousness. “You don’t have to decide anything today, or this week, or even this year. Just know that if you ever want to change, to leave Belle Reve behind for the better, that you can count on me whenever you need someone.”

Madara looks away, giving no reply, and returns to his spot on the ground with dramatic spin. The sound of metal scraping metal resounds through the hall, and footsteps approach, breaking up their tense silence. Visiting time is up. But Hashirama will be back sooner rather than later. He always is.


End file.
